


Toxins

by acciomalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Draco, Implied Hung!Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomalfoy/pseuds/acciomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't much care for why he felt this way... All he knew was that he didn't rather like how that man was touching Malfoy. Malfoy should be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by herethegay on Tumblr. Very short and rushed, apologies.

Malfoy murmured his words, leaning forward with interest of that of a raised eyebrow. One pale hand rested on the wooden countertop, fingertips tapping almost to the beat, Harry noticed.  The man he was engaged in quiet conversation with - Harry couldn't much distinguish between his appearance, and Harry’s own.

He observed them. So, Malfoy was attracted to men, it seemed. Huh. Malfoy's acceptance of the hand caressing his thigh was anything to go by, anyway.

He did more than accept it, actually. Under the dim lighting, Harry could still see the light pink blush Malfoy donned - made more visible by his, albeit shadowed, porcelain skin, and he could see Malfoy whisper into the man's ear now.

He was still unaware Harry was there, it appeared. Harry forced himself to look away, taking a gulp of his firewhiskey. He swallowed it down. He should never have come, really. Even when Ron and the others did get there, it still wouldn’t be all that great. It had been somewhat awkward for awhile. Uncomfortable. They had all been through too much to enjoy - _really_ enjoy - each other’s company for more than five seconds at a time.

They reminded each-other of all that had been lost.

Harry couldn't help it, and he looked back to Malfoy and the man. He still couldn't hear what they were saying, since they weren't that close and the club was polluted with wizards and witches alike, but he could very well watch as the man cupped Malfoy's cheeks. His cheek twitched.

Maybe it was the alcohol, he didn't know. But he had a fucking chest monster now and he refused to just stand there and let this twat kiss someone so unworthy, so beautiful and -

"Kiss me, Potter." Harry heard as he walked forward, planning to maybe spill his drink on the guy, and his eyes widened, looking to Malfoy. But Malfoy wasn't looking to him. He was fluttering his eyes closed, vulnerable, and letting that man kiss him and -

Harry punched him. Not Malfoy, the idiot who kissed him. "Go away. He's mine." He said loudly, with narrowed eyes, ready to grab his wand.

The man scoffed, holding his nose. "Sorry, but you can't just claim him. I was the one who got him drunk -"

"So you were planning to rape him, using the assistance of alcohol." Harry said flatly. "Right. Leave." He pointed his wand at him, feeling stronger all of a sudden.

A minute passed, and the man spat at him. Harry clenched his jaw, wiping it off. "You're going to regret that." He drew back his wand. "Pet-" The man ran, and Harry sighed. Damn. Shame.

He glanced at Malfoy, who looked hazy-eyed. At this distance, Harry could see he was pretty wasted. "Potter..." Harry wondered if Malfoy knew if he was the real 'Potter' or not. Probably not.

Ha sat down. "You mean Harry Potter?" He asked after hesitation. He felt kind of guilty for asking questions while Malfoy was like this, actually. Even if it was Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked, and shifted, so one of his thighs was inbetween Harry’s. Harry tried to shuffle back, but was held by Malfoy’s words. “Who else?” Snarky, even slurred.   
“I-”

Malfoy suddenly got up, only to settle himself back in Harry’s lap. Harry froze, as Malfoy’s arms encircled his neck. “Shut up.” Malfoy muttered, and Harry could feel his warm breath and soft lips on his skin as he kissed Harry’s neck. “Need you, Potter.”

And then there was a drink in Harry’s hand and nothing made sense and why did he need this so much and he found it hard to ascertain just how drunk Malfoy was and Malfoy was rocking against him and he was kissing him and he forgot about their past and his friends and that was it.

Twenty minutes later, and they were kissing heatedly, with Draco’s legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist as they stumbled into a spare room upstairs. Draco’s lips parted, and Harry eagerly slid his tongue in with only submission coming from Draco to it. Harry’s hands. already cupping Draco’s arse to support him, squeezed, and Draco gave a breathy moan into the kiss, and the blond pulled back.

They fell onto the bed, with Draco working as well as an intoxicated man could do to undo Harry’s shirt. Harry stared at him then, admiring Draco’s expression - already looking like he’d just been fucked, even though they hadn’t got to that part yet. Oh Gods, _yet_. Harry pushed Draco down, on top of him, fingers running through Draco’s hair, messing it up with no complaints coming from the ex Slytherin or what the fuck ever because Harry didn’t care, not as Draco arched his back and the friction began.

Erections had sprung up well awhile ago, rolling their hips together and moaning shamelessly. Harry could feel the hard outline of Draco’s cock as he dragged his own against it, and fuck, he wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted Draco for all he was. _He needed him_. Maybe he was drunk, yet he was renewed with what seemed like clarity and energy as Draco spread his legs for him, and Harry undid his jeans.

It didn’t take long until Harry’s cock was out, and Draco was sucking it. Fuck, he was sucking and licking everything, down to Harry’s fingers, which left no doubts as to where the night was leading. As if there ever had been any. Harry prepared Draco quickly, probably a bit too quickly in hindsight, and swallowed Draco’s delicious whimpers in passionate kisses, nipping at his bottom lip for entry.

Entry.

When Harry entered him, with only their trousers shoved down _just enough_ , there was only tightness and impossible warmth as he eased in all the way. Then, as he shoved in to the hilt, he heard it, Draco’s breathless whine, wherein it had only taken the form of silent, gloryful screaming before. Harry _lost_ it, the way he had with no other lover, nails digging into Draco’s thighs with the forcefulness of his grip on them, slamming into him repeatedly as Draco sobbed for him, working his own cock furiously.

His eyes were intent on Draco the whole time, visually devouring him, as hungrily as he took him. Crimson cheeks, unfocused eyes, blown pupils, unkempt hair, parted, swollen lips. Harry tasted him as he came, licking a stripe up Draco’s neck, ridding him of one bead of sweat, before sinking his teeth down into Draco’s shoulder, ripping his sleeve off to reveal the pale skin, thrusts more brutal now as he climaxed. He heard Draco scream, and clench around him, shooting ropes of hot, sticky cum only so many seconds after, painting their stomachs with his release.

Then, panting, they were silent, eyes closed, exhausted. Within minutes, they fell asleep, Harry’s cock slipping out of Draco naturally.

* * *

Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder, just on the red mark that took precedence there, resembling that of the indents of human teeth, shaking him only gently. The night was still young, and Harry wasn’t yet sober - but at least his mind was clearer. “Draco, wake up.” He whispered.

“No.” Came the soft reply, as Draco rolled over, taking the covers with him. Harry chuckled, then grinned and shook him again, harder.   
  
“Draco -”  
  
“Potter.” A thought struck Harry.

“Say my name.” Silence, and Draco turned back over, one eye opening to glance at him. Harry wished he could see Draco’s chest.

“What?” Draco murmured.

“Say it.” He needed to know if it was real, if Draco knew him. Knew it was him.

A sharp intake of breath. “Potter. Harry. Potter. Now stop being egotistical and let me go the fuck to sleep.” Draco hissed.

Harry smiled. And, he guessed, if that didn’t prove it, Draco _must_ know there were only so many wizards with as well endowed as him…

Hm, or at least he would feel it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short. I cry at night over it. Now comment, please! (Or leaving Kudos is good, too...)


End file.
